The Competition
by DoodyBadger19
Summary: Josh decides to enter for the school's story competition. Drake is up to his usual tricks as he tries to make Josh drop out of the competition and reminds him of the past 5 occasions where he entered and lost.


**Drake and Josh episode **

**A day in the life of a storyteller**

The Last Week of the summer term

Drake and Josh do a piece to the camera.

Josh – Well next week is the last week of the summer term.

Drake – Josh keeps talking about next week as if it's his last and that's not hard to imagine.

Josh – well it being the last week the school often sets up competitions for the students.

Drake – Of course I will be entering the talent show again this year with my band.

Josh – Drake is entering the talent show again that's all he does apart from pick up girls.

Drake – I recon Josh is going to enter the story competition again this year and he always loses.

Josh - I am entering the Story competition again this year although I never win, but I keep getting better expect for when Drake steels my laptop

Drake – it's fun watching Josh lose, I get paid 300 bucks every year.

Scene 1 -In Drake and joshes room

Drake walks into his room after school and throws his bag by his bed and pick up his guitar and starts to play the tune to the theme song.

Minutes later Josh enters and says with confidence.

Josh – I have a good feeling – says Josh as he sits on the couch with ease and sighs loudly. Drake carries on playing his guitar.

Josh – I think this is my year – he says louder.

Drake stops playing and puts down his guitar gently.

Drake – Um let me guess - he says scratching his chin as he walks toward the couch that Josh is sitting in.

Josh follows drake closely with his head until Drake sits next to him.

Drake – have you decided to quit entering the contest? Drake says as if it was the only possible answer the Josh's question.

Josh look at Drake intently

Josh – No I'm not quitting, I got a feeling that I'm going to win this year. He says crossing his arms.

Drake laughs out loud for a long time.

Josh – Seriously I am going to win – Drake Laughs louder.

Drake – what makes you think you're going to win this year, what haven't you tried that could possibly win the story contest.

Josh – flashes back to his previous entries in the story contest. That was because I couldn't remember how to spell something, anyway I'm going to write a story that I haven't writer before.

Drake – looks at josh and says well it's got nothing to do with me, besides I think music is more my thing. What you do is up to you.

Josh – But you always win the Talent show.

Drake – Yeah I know, it's nice being me.

Josh – Can't I have one golden moment of my own, to achieve something I have always tried year after year.

Drake interrupts him

Drake – what about the time you got lost in the toy store and dropped your story and it fell down a drain.

Josh – Do you have to bring that up? You're meant to be helping.

Drake – I know it's just funny, it my highlight of the summer term.

Josh – What is that?

Drake – making money, Hhaaaaahaaa

Josh stands up and leaves Drake who stays laughing in the couch.

Drake calls after him

Drake – while you're on your way don't forget your pen.

Josh – Dow if I lose this year in going to leave here for ever and vacate to the north pole.

Drake – Don't forget your winter coat, oh and take your note book you left in Norway last year on your way.

Josh gets up and storms out of the room and leaves Drake laughing

Scene 2 Josh signs for the competition

Josh walks with Drake down the school corridor then they pass the sign board.

Drake – Josh your fate awaits you.

Josh – I am confident this year.

Drake – So you have being saying the whole weekend.

Drake sees a hot girl pass and spins around and follows after her.

Drake – See ya at class.

Josh – I'll keep you a seat.

Josh steps up to the board to sign down his name.

Craig and Eric walk behind him.

Eric – Hey Josh.

Craig – Are you entering the story contest again?

Josh – Yes I am

Craig – So are we

Josh – But you do realise you can't enter as a pair

Eric – why would we want to enter a Pair?

Josh – I meant the number not the fruit

Josh pokes Eric in the face

Craig – you keep entering.

Eric – you never win either.

Josh – and I well keep losing if I give up.

Craig – that is true Josh but you'll only lose again.

Eric – Yeah you should just give up before it's too late.

Josh – No I am not backing down.

Eric and Craig – well don't say we didn't warn ya.

Josh – I don't think much of your advice as far as storytelling is concerned.

Josh – plus it would make my life easier.

Craig – Even if you end up looking like Charles dickens I would have to pinch myself.

Josh – why Pinch when I could just put you in a trash can.

Josh signs his name and walks away, with Eric and Craig who stand confused by the sign board and they also sign.

Scene 3 Josh tries to find a story title.

Josh is found sitting on the couch with his new note pad thinking of story titles. Then Drake enters and sneaks up behind Josh and makes him jump out of the couch.

Drake – Hahaaa works every time.

Josh – Do you mind I am thinking?

Drake walks over to the refrigerator to get a drink.

Drake – I have a title.

Josh - really.

Drake – yeah and I know the perfect title.

Josh – thanks what's the title.

Drake – The ways to use a spoon.

Josh – Hahaaa, very funny drake this is important.

Drake – using a spoon isn't important.

Josh – but they are useful.

Drake – spoons are just tools to help you to eat ice cream.

Josh – Not just Ice cream, there is soup, cereal and apple pie.

Drake – that's a story title. Why does Josh use a spoon?

Josh – At least I know what Spoons are for.

Drake – Anyone knows that?

Josh –Oh Drake, you're not helping here, leave me alone I have to do this on my own.

Drake – By the way my band are coming around soon so if you could stay away for the garage cause we will be rehearsing for the talent show on Thursday.

Josh – ah yeah, I'll be plotting for story titles, so I won't be available to cook for you tonight.

Drake – That's alight I have ordered a Pizza.

Josh walks off with his note book to the bedroom leaving Drake in the lounge where he turns on the TV to watch is favourite show.

Scene 4 a brain wave

Josh is sitting on his bed biting his pencil; When Drake walks into the bedroom.

Drake- Are you still at it, it's just gone 12 Josh.

Josh – Thanks Father time, I am currently wearing a watch.

Drake – Come on Man you can't go on like this you will get ill.

Josh – I can't unless I have a story title.

Drake – but you have fallen asleep in class 4 times in class today you need to rest.

Josh – How did you know I was asleep?

Drake – You snored loudly, and you were talking about spoons.

Josh – I did have a dream that I swallowed a spoon.

Drake – Why did you swallow a spoon?

Josh – Because you threw it at me, and then force feed me with spoons.

Drake – hahaaa, well it will stop you talking about spoons all the time.

Josh – That's it.

Drake – What! You are going to swallow spoons.

Josh – will you stop talking about kitchen utensils for one hour?

Drake – I don't need to you use a spoon anyway, I don't need to spell out the word

Josh – well don't use one now, I have got a great idea for a story.

Drake – Great what is it.

Josh – I forgot.

Drake – What how can you forget.

Josh – in all the excitement I forgot it, but I know what I am going write about, at least ill beat Eric and Craig.

Drake – they haven't signed too up have they.

Josh –indeed they have.

Drake – They only write about the probability of going to the moon.

Josh – maybe they should take a Library discount cause they'll be gone a while.

Drake – Hahaaaaa, yeah, Eric can't stand heights he will begin to shake.

Josh – Yeah plus he will start to cling onto the door and scream.

Drake – Well they are friends so we should send a basket of cheese.

Josh – that won't help Craig he can't stand the smell of cheese, it makes him sneeze.

At that they both go to bed and laugh about the vision of Eric and Craig in a space ship.

Scene 5

The day of the contest

Drake and Josh are having breakfast in the kitchen when he talks about his story.

Josh – Hey Drake says Josh as he enters the kitchen.

Drake – What is it Josh.

Josh - I have it, I have got a great idea for a story that will defiantly win the contest.

Drake – Really Josh what idea you got now. He says because Josh kept talking about ideas in bed.

Josh – I am serious, this time I got it.

Drake – Okay but this is the last time I will listen to your bad ideas.

Josh – You won't this time.

Drake – Does it involve spoons?

Josh – of course it doesn't evolve spoons this time. He says because all of his ideas before did involve spoons.

Drake – Okay what it is.

Josh – well you know I have a lot of bad fortune.

Drake – You don't get even bad fortune, you get nothing right.

Josh – don't insult my genius idea it's my best yet.

Drake – and it will stay that way if it is from your head.

Josh – Hey now my head is not too big it can't understand how to write a simple story.

Drake – that would depend on your opinion of head sizes.

Josh – what do you know of head sizes you don't have a brain.

Drake – I don't need one, my looks are my brain.

Josh – don't I know it!

Drake – well let's hear the rest of this bright idea of yours before I go to rehearse with my band of the show this evening.

Josh – So you wanna hear it now, why the change of heart.

Drake – It's not it's just to amuse me as I walk to the premiere to rehearse.

Josh – The least you can do is support me Drake, I knew I couldn't rely on you, you just enjoy my misfortune, you don't care that I have had to carry this for all of my life

Drake – But Josh I didn't mean that the way it sounded

Josh - It's alright Drake I understand it's no use telling you, I'll just go and make a fool of myself, while you enjoy your show.

Josh picks up his story that he has be writing since last night and walks out of the house and slams the door as he does, leaving Drake standing in the kitchen feeling sorry for what he had said. Drake also decides to leave in the hope he may catch up to Josh to apologise.

Scene 6 Reading to the audience

Josh is lined up with the other entries; Craig and Eric join the line.

Craig – Hey Josh.

Josh – Hey.

Eric – what's your story about this year?

Craig - Does it involve ways to use a spoon; I thought that was very good.

Josh – Well you're the only one who likes my work.

Craig – Not all of them but I do like that one.

Josh – What did you guys write about?

Eric buts in before Craig

Eric – Well I wrote about the many adventures of moody roger.

Josh – Was he a rabbit pulled out of a hat.

Craig – I wrote about Gate at the end of the lane.

Josh – sounds impressive Craig, Can I read it after the contest.

A voice from one of the judges that says

Judge 1 – This is how the contest is going to work folks, each of the storytellers will step onto the podium and read their story and after each has read their story, we will take the stories and read them ourselves and after we have decided which is the best story we will call the name of the winner to come back onto the stage and receive the best storyteller of the year award.

Eric – Did you hear that, we got to read our story out loud for the whole audience to hear?

Josh – yu yeah we dddddd do.

Craig – it will be fine although I am not certain about that reading can be daunting.

Josh – thanks you're a good help Craig if I ever need advice I know the very guy.

With that Drake runs past and joins the three entries.

Drake out of breath - Wait Josh I am sorry; I haven't been a good help to you.

Josh – what are you doing here isn't your show about to start.

Drake – I think I'll give someone else a chance to win.

Josh – really!

Drake – Na just kidding I won.

Josh – well done Drake, you're a great musician, as for my I am a failure.

Drake – You're not Man, you got to believe in yourself.

Josh – You were right Drake, I have been wasting my time, I promise if I lose I will stop trying to win.

Drake – you can't go on that Podium beaten already, if you be true to yourself and read what is on that page, you could capture the imagination of the judges, but you can't go out there beaten that's one piece of advice I can give Josh.

The number get shorter and it gets to Eric who leaves back stage to read his story.

Josh – I am sorry Drake I miss judged you.

Drake – So did I

Josh – I am sorry for what I said at home.

Drake – It's alright Josh, you were right, I was being selfish, I didn't realise what you were going through.

Josh – well thanks Drake.

It comes down to Josh

Judge - JOSH NICKLES

Drake – This is it man, Knock em dead.

Josh – Ok I'll try.

Drake – don't Think about the audience, just sell it.

Josh walks slowly onto the stage and steps onto the Podium.

Josh begins after swallowing hard.

Josh – Fist of ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to dedicate this story to my brother Drake who helped me to write this story.

Josh begins to read but stuttering a little.

Josh – OOOONNNNCEE Apppoonn aaaa Tiiimmmmeeee.

Josh – Onccce Appon a time there was a boy called Jake, Jake lived in a little suburb in southern California. He lived with his Mum and Dad and his Brother and his Sister, His Brothers name was Drew.

Josh had kept a journal of all that he and Drake had done and used them and put them into a story context and the story was called Drew and Jake.

After Josh finished reading, the whole audience erupted with applause and rose to their feat some had tears rolling down their faces.

The Judges didn't have to discuss who they liked

Judges – It seems Mr Nickels that our winner has been picked for us.

All of the judges came onto the stage to shake his and congratulated him then presented him with a golden book that was open.

Judge – Your story was so funny and mixed with such heart felt moments, we had decided well before chapter 2 that you would be our winner.

Josh – Thank you so much.

Josh walked back stage and found Drake who was stood with his mouth wide open.

Drake – why did you never enter those before, it would have saved you the last 5 years of pain, while you had the best story right in your hand.

Josh - I didn't want to write us off to the public for my fame in school I wanted to keep them back, I wanted to keep those memories for as long as I live, remembering all we have been through together all the highs and lows.

Drake – But they are great, who have labelled yourself a cable and amazing storyteller, to have made a story out of a diary, it's very impressive josh, I wouldn't care if you gave all our experiences and put them into a story the way you did over one day.

Josh/Drake - Hug me Brother.

Drake – I wonder if your story will become a film, and if it does I am going to be in it, and ill manage it. If you like Josh

Josh – it will be a pleasure working with you Brother.

Josh goes back out on stage and bows for the audience and Drake also runs on but slips and sides into Josh sending them both on the floor.

Drake sees and hot girl pass and he gets up and follows her in order to chat her up and reaches her and charms her.

Drake says as he walks off with her

Drake – It's great being me

Josh – something's never change. He say as he stands up looks to his audience who begin to applaud again as he bows

The End


End file.
